marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Other (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = The Other operated as an envoy between his master and Loki, arranging a vast army of Chitauri for Loki as part of their deal. Loki needed to establish a beachhead by opening a stable portal from Earth to the assembled Chitauri assault force and in exchange give them the Tesseract. While communicating telepathically from Sanctuary, the Other was angered when Loki questioned if the Chitauri were as formidable as they claimed. The Other thought little of Loki's limited vision in ruling just Earth, stating that the Tesseract would grant them access to "greater worlds." He warned the Asgardian that if he failed to provide the Tesseract, they would hunt him down to the ends of the universe. Following Loki's defeat, the Other was left to report to his master that humans were "unruly" and would therefore be impossible to rule and challenging them "is to court Death." Retrieving the Orb Two years later, Thanos made a deal with Ronan, promising to destroy Xandar in exchange for recovering the Orb of Morag, which contained another Infinity Stone. To this end, Thanos provided two of his daughters, Gamora and Nebula, to assist Ronan. However, both the Orb and Gamora fell into the hands of the Nova Corps and sent to the Kyln. The Other contacted Ronan and expressed his displeasure, stating that Gamora had betrayed them. Though Ronan alleged that they knew only that Gamora was captured and had yet to recover the Orb, the Other announced that their sources at the Kyln had revealed that Gamora had other plans for it. He then summoned Ronan and Nebula to Sanctuary. As Ronan started laying his grievances against Thanos, an insulted Other demanded that he show respect. Eventually, Ronan used his Universal Weapon to rotate the Other's head 180 degrees, killing him instantly. | Powers = Chitauri Physiology: The full power of the Other is not known, however he was clearly a being to be feared as he often demanded respect from powerful individuals such as Loki and Ronan the Accuser, although in the latter's case he overused his authority, leading to his abrupt death. *'Superhuman Speed:' The Other is known to be capable of traveling at superhuman speeds, as he lunges at Loki from about fifteen feet away in a blur. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Other as well as other members of Chitauri rac what was shown to be more durable than your average human. *'Pain Inducement:' The Other seemed to be able to cause Loki great pain just by touching his head, although Loki was communicating metaphysically so he may not be able to perform such an act to someone who was actually in his presence. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Alexis Denisof portrayed The Other in the films Marvel's The Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Other at the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki * Other at the Villains Wiki }} ru:Другой (199999) pt-br:Outro (Terra-199999) Category:2012 Character Debuts